iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tournaments and Feasts
This page lists the Tournaments and Feasts that have taken place in both Westeros and Essos ever since the Blackfyre Rebellion. If you would like to add a tourney/feast or add your name to any of the tourney's, contact the mods first! Tournaments Westeros The Tourney at Oldtown - 209 AC In 209 AC, following several years of peaceful rule, King Daemon I felt that the tourney was in order, to celebrate his reign and to bring together the great lords of the realm in order to ensure their continued support, and gauge their loyalty. It was announced at the turn of the new year, as the winter snows began to melt, that a grand tourney would be held in Oldtown, with which he arranged via several ravens with Lord Hightower in order to secure the location of the tourney. The tourney was cut short following the death of Crown Prince Aegon Blackfyre following a trial-by-combat. Winners: * Horse Race: Ser Daven Lefford ** Runner up: Ser Gregor Brax * Archery Contest: Ser Robyn of the Hollow Hill ** Runners up: Ser Alan Tarly and Ser Waymar Manderly * Melee: Lord Rodrik Piper ** Runner up: Ser Gwayne of Casterly Rock * Joust: No winners - tourney ended abruptly. The Tourney of Solidarity - 211 AC Following the end of the Great Spring Sickness and Daemon II's ascendancy to the throne, one year into his reign, the king called a tourney to celebrate the unity of the continent after weathering the tragedy the year before. Though not as many men would attend as one would expect, it would become famous for the knight of House Fossoway, Ser Raymun, who would best all in the tourney. He would stand victorious at the end of the melee, after defeating nearly two score opponents. In the joust he would defeat the King himself, along with Sers Arlan Wylde, Arthur Cole, and Paxter Mooton of the Kingsguard. He would also go on to defeat Ser Robyn Tarly, Lord Humfrey Hardyng, and Lord Rodrik Piper, unseating every single man over the course of the two days of the tourney. After soundly defeating Lord Chester Rowan in the final match with a spectacular unhorsing on the first tilt, he was declared the winner. For his actions, King Daemon granted him lands and titles, thus creating House Fossoway of New Barrel. Winners * Joust: Ser Raymun Fossoway ** Runner up: Lord Chester Rowan * Melee: Ser Raymun Fossoway ** Runner up: * Archey: Ser Stannis Selmy ** Runner up: The Tourney of Driftmark - 254 AC At the urging of his son Haerman Velaryon, following the birth of his firstborn Vaemar, Lord Corlys Velaryon announced a tourney to celebrate the future of House Velaryon. Sparing no expense, it is considered one of the greatest showings of Velaryon power in recent years. As guests arrived, they were treated to a sight of the Velaryon war and merchant fleets moored beautifully outside the harbor of Driftmark. In addition to the usual three staples of a tourney, Lord Corlys also included a sailing contest and held a magnificent feast on the final day of the tourney. It is said that Lady Rhaenyra Velaryon won the heart of King Maelys Blackfyre, who yanked the crown of flowers from the other men, who were still bickering about whom to crown at the end of the tourney and placed it upon the head of the young woman. The two would be married within the next year and a half. Winners * Joust: ** Five original champions: *** Ser Jacaerys Velaryon, Ser Lerris Velaryon, Lord Leyton Hightower, Ser _____ Celtigar, and Ser ______ Longwaters ** Final five champions: *** Ser Jacaerys Velaryon, Ser __________ Stokeworth, Ser _________ Bywater, Lord __________ Bar Emmon, and King Maelys Blackfyre * Melee: ** Runner up: Lord Arthur Crakehall * Archery: ** Runner up: * Sailing: Ser Lerris Velaryon ** Runner up: The Tourney of the Hook - 263 AC A tourney held by held by Lord Alren Massey in honor of his 25th wedding anniversary to his wife Laycie. The whole realm invited, the spectacle was more noted for its festivities and food brought over from Essos than the tourney itself. Still, a great many knights took part in the tournament. It would seem that the homefield advantage was in full effect, as the young squire Coryn Massey smashed through his competition to reach the finals to reach another Massey and his master, Ser Ottyn of the Kingsguard. After seven passes, Coryn broke his lance upon the kingsguard's breastplate, sending him flying from his horse. Coryn would go to bestow the crown of love and beauty on his future wife, Roslyn Wendwater, and be knighted for his performance by Ser Ottyn Massey himself. Winners * Joust: Ser Coryn Massey ** Runner up: Ser Ottyn Massey * Melee: Lord Arthur Crakehall ** Runner up: ________ The Grand Tourney at Highgarden - 268 AC The first of two consecutive tourneys taking place in the same year that celebrated the marriage of Janna Tyrell and Brus Arryn. The granduer of the tourney befit the Lord Paramount of the Mander, Mace Tyrell, and its host and saw attendance from much of the realm. Many who would later attend the Tourney of the Gates of the Moon attended the tourney of Highgarden, including the King. The tourney itself was marred by tragedy as Harras Flowers, newly knighted bastard nephew of Mace Tyrell, drove his lance into the chest of Prince Olyvar Martell in the semi-final tilt, killing him almost instantly. Many suspected that the bastard had used a oak lance instead of the usual, and far more brittle, tourney lance because the shaft hadn't shattered upon impact. Mace Tyrell denied this and when the lance was examined it was determined that it was a normal tourney lance. However, the lance was not examined immediatly and many believe that the offending lance was replaced before the examination could occur. Harras lost the championship tilt to ____. Following the tourney both Brus Arryn and Garth Tyrell were Knighted by Harlan Arryn, who had won the melee, so that they might take place in the Tourney of the Gates of the Moon. Winners * Joust: Ser Damion Fossoway, then heir to New Barrel ** Runner up: Ser Harras Flowers * Melee: Ser Harlan Arryn ** Runner up: Randyll Graceford * Archery: ___________ ** Runner up: ______ The Tourney of the Gates of the Moon - 268 AC A tourney held by Lord Oswell Arryn to celebrate his son Ser Brus Arryn's recent marriage to Janna Tyrell, daughter of Lord Mace Tyrell. A majestic tourney in which the Lord Arryn invited the realm, even the King attended. Many knights took part in the tourney but the name Arryn rose As High As Honor as few could match the skill of Ser Harlan Arryn or the ferocity of Ser Brus Arryn. Ser Harlan impressively won both the melee and the joust and in so doing he impressed the King so much he won a white cloak and became a sworn brother of the Kingsguard. As it was, both of Harlan's former squires took second to him in respective competitions. Winners * Joust: Ser Harlan Arryn ** Runner up: Ser Garth Tyrell * Melee: Ser Harlan Arryn ** Runner up: Ser Brus Arryn * Archery: ** Runner up: The Tourney of Lannisport - 270 AC Following the Westerlands' profitable victory in Durran's Defiance in the year 270 AC, a tourney and feast was called by Lord Tymon Lannister to celebrate. Gysella Lannister was married to Lord Prester at the same time. In the jousts, the main event of the celebrations, several knights who had fought at Red Lake and Old Oak now competed against each other. Perceon Lannister and his childhood friends were among the tops of the lists, but only two of them managed to make it to the finals; Roslyn Lorch and Balian Banefort. The Lorch girl's prowess against even the weathered fighters of the Westerlands gave her the reputation of a renowned warrior. In the melees, many knights participated again. However, the experienced knight who had taught the Lannister children the art of swordsmanship, Ser Forley Hawthorne managed to best the hero of the West. For his victory Ser Forley was granted an official seat by Lord Tymon's side, and he became somewhat of an extended family member. Those who were good with a bow were not as popular in the event, but were admired and rewarded all the same. Ser Meryn Greenfield managed to miss only three arrows from the bull's eye, while a hunter by the name of Sawane only missed five. Ser Meryn received his pouch of golden dragons, while Sawane was rewarded the title of the Huntmaster. He was also allowed to hunt in any woods in the Westerlands without the fear of being accused of poaching. Winners: * Joust: Ser Balian Banefort ** Runner up: Roslyn Lorch * Melee: Ser Forley Hawthorne ** Runner up: Ser Martyn Lannister * Archery: Ser Meryn Greenfield ** Runner up: Sawane the Huntmaster The Tourney of Storm's End - 280 AC A rather pompous affair where Lord Baratheon calls for a tourney at his home of Storm's End. Much of the realm turns out to witness the wealth and prosperity of House Baratheon. Noted for King Daemon earning his knighthood. Winners: * Joust: Ser Domeric Dayne ** Runner-up: King Daemon III Blackfyre * Melee: Aemond Blackfyre ** Runner up: Aerion Blackfyre * Archery ** Runner up: Daeron Rivers The Grand Tournament of King's Landing - 280 AC As King Daemon III Blackfyre's regency was coming to an end, three major events were scheduled to occur in a week of spectacular celebration for which the King had ordered no expense spared. A grand tourney was organized for the knights and lords of the realm, consisting of a wide variety of events. Winners: * Joust: The Green Knight (Ser Damion Fossoway) ** Runner-up: Ser Joffrey of the Kingswood * Melee: Lord Jacen Hunter ** Runner-up: Ser Robin Roxton * Horse Race: Lord Coryn Massey ** Runners-up: Lord Jacen Hunter and Lord Vaelar Plumm * Sailing: Jaecerys Velaryon ** Runner-up: Robert Stokeworth * Archery: Cancelled by the order of King Daemon III Blackfyre The Tourney of Sunspear - 281 AC In celebration of Prince Lewyn Martell and Princess Gwyneth Martell's Name Day, a tourney was organized in the seat of House Martell. Much of Dorne and several Marcher Lords traveled to the event and competed. This tourney had two major events with far-reaching consequences: Lord Adrian Celtigar was killed in the joust, and Valarr Targaryen was unmasked as the Mystery Knight and imprisoned. Winners: * Joust: Lord Andrew Dondarrion ** Runner-up: Mystery Knight (Valarr Targaryen) * Melee: Prince Lewyn Martell ** Runner-up: Lord Lyn Lonmouth The Tourney of Blackhaven - 281 AC To celebrate the marriage of Lord Andrew Dondarrion to Lady Jeyne Connington, a small tournament was organized in Blackhaven. Invitations went out to the stormlands and many lords, great and small, arrived along with the Hand of the King himself, Aerion Blackfyre. The tournament went off with no major consequences. Winner: * Joust: Prince Aerion Blackfyre ** Runner-up: Ser Renly Tarth Feasts Westeros Essos It is said the Magisters of the Free Cities eat like they were throwing a feast near everyday, and as such few true feasts take place. There are, however, a great number of festivals that take place on regular occasion, typically annually. * The Festival of the Mummer * The Festival of the Uncloaking * The Festival of Prosperity * The Festival of Never-Ending Light * The Summer Lotus Festival * The Festival of the Ravenous Spirits * The Plum Blossom Festival Category:Tournaments Category:Feasts Category:Westeros Category:Essos